A blood extraction device of this kind has already been proposed (DE-A-39 32 112), in which, after having pulled the cannula out of the vein, the blood present in the inner tube can flow out of the inner tube into the sample tubule, which can be assisted by a depression produced in the lower portion of the sample tubule on withdrawing the inner tube.